Delphic
by writingboutsienna
Summary: Elise's life becomes distorted once Ash Harrison, King of the Delphic, decides to take her. She is then left in the dark as strange things happen within the Delphic castle. The five chosen girls are being killed by an enemy of Delphic causing to Elise fear for her life. Ash also has a past with this killer and refuses to explain.


Delphic

**Prologue **

**3500BC**

Lightning lit up the sky as the rain poured from the dark grey clouds, almost all moonlight was blocked except for a few slivers. The thick canopy of the forest prevented the moonlight from entering and made the forest pitch black. Just the way Athanasius desired. He moved quickly through the forest, only the slight rustling of leaves evidence that he had been there. Athanasius stopped mid-run, his ears pricking up. There was a movement a few hundred meters from his position. He listen closer, footsteps, too heavy to belong to an animal. He pressed his ear to the ground, hearing the vibrations like no other could. Definitely human. Athanasius bent his legs and jumped into a tree, landing on a thick branch. The humans couldn't see him and Athanasius took this to his advantage.

He perched on the branch, waiting. He had never been a patient man and with these humans stopping every ten meters he grew impatient. He jumped off the branch and landed with a thud in front of the men. They became frightened, yelling insults in their native language. The younger one, with hair so brown it almost looked black, raised his bow at him and fired. It struck Athanasius in his right shoulder but he only laughed. He ripped the arrow out and the wound immediately began to heal. The men stared, astonished. A sudden cry filled the woods asking if the coast was clear. Athanasius grinned, there were more of them. A woman appeared with honey coloured hair and sea blue eye and kissed the arrow shooter.

"Lilith run!" the arrow shooter commanded in his native tongue.

She was too late. In a flash, Athanasius had her pushed up against a tree with his hands clasped around her fragile neck. Pleads came from the men.

"You've walked into my territory and tried to harm me. You must be punished." Athanasius explained in their native tongue. Before the men could protest he broke her neck. She slumped to the floor, a glass glaze over her eyes.

"Now you must feel the pain of her death for eternity." Athanasius grabbed the arrow shooter's head and shoulder, displaying his neck. He could see the pulsing artery calling him as the mortal's heartbeat drummed in his ears. Athanasius bit down, sending his fangs through the man's flesh. The man screamed in agony as Athanasius felt the blood ooze into his mouth.

When he was done he tossed the man aside, knowing he would turn in a few hours.

Athanasius focused his gaze on the other man and smirked.

"I think I'll use you. Maybe you could be my hound and hunt down people," Athanasius walked over to the man and grabbed his jaw, inspecting him, "I'll call you Hunter."

**Chapter One**

Crusty eyed, Elise awoke feeling sluggish. She groaned as she managed to peel the bed covers away from her body, it was late autumn but still a hot morning.

"Elise I do believe that you are supposed to be in charge of getting the girls ready!" an angry voice yelled as the door slammed open. Elise rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Did I ruin your beauty sleep?" She said almost sympathetic but Elise knew she was being sarcastic. She held up a delicate hand out to stop her talking while she continued to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Calm yourself Lia. I just woke up," Elise remarked pushing herself off the creaky bed and onto the wooden floor.

"Your job is to get the girls ready! Do you know what day it is?!" Lia screamed. Today Lia had managed to tame her wild fire red curls into a tight high bun, something was obviously important. Elise's eyes grew wide in realisation. Running to the antique wardrobe in the corner of the room, she dug into the cupboard and pulled out her selected dress; pure white chiffon with a bell waistline and a strapless, sweetheart neckline. Lia gasped in approval.

"I'm jealous now," Lia admitted looking down at her simple black sheath dress.

"How long until we need to be present?" Elise asked as she located her hair brush and began to head over to the adjoining bathroom.

"In about thirty minutes," Lia yelled through the closed bathroom door, "You're lucky I got the girls ready for you or we would have been screwed!"

"Yeah thanks for that!" She yelled as she ran a brush through a honey coloured lock. After fighting her hair for five minutes, Elise managed to get it in a high sock bun. She quickly rushed on her makeup, a simple winged eye look and a slight dash of peach lipstick.

Today was the day of selection. The day when all the girls, aged 15-18, in her boarding school were lined up and displayed in front of the five male representatives from Delphic. The Delphic were a mysterious company that came to us every year. Elise had never questioned the truth behind Selection day; she had always been told it was out of tradition. She didn't know what happened to the girls that get selected but they never returned. Lia banged on the door furiously.

"Did you fall asleep?! Hurry up!" She screamed. Elise twirled and smiled at her reflection. Quickly she exited the bathroom to see Lia leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, her deep brown eyes displaying anger.

"Seriously Elise? Can you move any slower?" She groaned. Elise rolled my eyes and proceeded to slip on her white ballet flats. She nodded towards Lia and they began to walk down the hall, leading to the first floor stairs. When Lia and Elise arrived on the first floor, they saw all 35 girls lined up, shoulder to shoulder.

"Girls you all look beautiful," Elise beamed as she began to pace in front of them, "When the men arrive keep your eyes down. Never speak unless spoken to, never whisper or fidget. Hands behind your back. I'm looking at you Sarah." She cleared her throat as the back haired girl corrected herself. She continued, "Now don't be scared if they pick you. Keep calm and don't panic." She glanced over to Lia, who nodded. The Delphic was here. Lia and Elise joined the end of the line, heads down and hands clasped behind our backs.

One after another men filled in the room, all wearing black suits and red ties. Elise took a risky glance up to see a man enter after all the rest; he was obviously something special as he was wearing a white suit. The men strode in prowling for their prey; they stared, touched and grinned at all the girls.

"What's your name girl?" Elise heard a husky voice ask.  
"Willa," the girl of 16 answered. Elise felt herself tense up. Willa was known for giving attitude to people in authority. Luckily the man moved on and she didn't give say anything. She exhaled in relief.

"Worried are you?" a voice asked in front Elise.

"Just relieved my girls are behaving." She admitted, noticing that the pant legs were white.

"Raise your head please. I would like to see your face when you talk," He requested. Elise raised her head with hesitation. He was shockingly handsome with short dark brown hair, almost black, spiked up to a point at the front. His eyes were a deep red, like the colour of blood and stumble ran along his sharp jaw line. His skin was smooth and flawless, not a single scar or mark but he was slightly pale.

"Ahh, much better," He smiled. Elise noticed the other men shooting him concerned looks, "Your name?"

"Elise Stone," She said lowering her eyes out of habit.

"You have beautiful eyes Elise. Almost as blue as the sea," He praised a smile still on his lips. His smile brought warmth to his face. Elise found herself unable to look away. Something had her transfixed. His eyes seemed to be searching her face, approving of something. Suddenly he spun round to face his men.

"Made your selection?" He asked addressing all five of them. They nodded and the man in white smiled.

"Please bring them out-front," he requested. He had a certain charismatic trait about him. They began to drag their selected girls to the front. Sarah was selected by the man with even darker hair than hers. Willa was chosen by the sandy blonde. Next was Blythe, chosen by the light brown hair. Cassie was chosen by the green haired and Renata, who was chosen by the one with caramel coloured hair. Slowly they began filing out the door, when suddenly the white suited man turned around. He made eye contact with Elise and gave a sly smile.

"Oh you're coming with me," He announced. She felt her stomach sink. She was a teacher! How could he select her? Who was this man and who did he think he was? Elise glanced worriedly at Lia but she shrugged, tears glistening in her eyes. She followed the man out, who lead her into a limousine. The other girls were lead into separate cars. Elise kept her head down once he sat in the car. He rested his right leg across his left knee and lent back in his seat, staring at Elise.

"Why do you intrigue me so?" He asked himself as he gazed at her. Embarrassed, she fidgeted with her fingers. She wasn't anything special. Pretty plain, blended in easily with crowds; she only had slight curves and small parts. She didn't know how she seemed interesting to him since she was over looked by pretty much everyone else.

"Let me introduce myself my dear!" He announced suddenly, "I'm Ash. Ash Harrison."

**Chapter Two**

Elise raised her head to smile at him.

"I know you want to talk. Go on," He abruptly said as he lent forward in his seat. Elise felt her lungs inflate as she inhaled but she wasn't brave enough. She fizzled out and just stared at her hands.

"Oh you're no fun. Not even an inkling of defiance," Ash groaned disappointed. He lent back in his seat and stroked his chin. "I'm glad I had finally come to one of these things. My representatives have not been choosing wisely. Plus I would have never met you," Elise blushed making her cheeks a shade of crimson, if Ash had noticed he didn't say anything. He continued on, "I know you are not of age for this but you remind me of someone. I need to know more about you," His voice suddenly became soft, almost a whisper. "I couldn't seem to take my eyes off you." Elise's cheeks became a shade darker.

"I-uh-um," She mumbled. Elise decided to say nothing, it was better that way than to embarrass herself. His head lowered but his eyes didn't leave her. Making him look very mysterious and dangerous.

It took nearly all day and by the time they had arrived it was late noon. Once the limo came to a complete stop, someone opened the door from the outside. Elise gathered up her dress and exited the sleek black vehicle. Elise was in awe of what stood before her; a massive palace with white marble walls and columns and everything was outlined with gold. It was something straight out of a fairytale book.

"I gather you like the place," Ash smiled, amused at her amazement.

"Do you live here?" Elise asked forgetting herself at the sight of such a monument.

"Yes and from today, you too."

"This must be a dream."

"I'll pinch you if you like." Elise stopped looking at the palace and stared in horror at him, realising he now had a polished golden sceptre in his hand.

"You would what?" She gasped in horror. He chuckled before his face turned serious.

"Follow me Elise," Ash commanded sternly. She didn't hesitate to follow. Her eyes wandered around the front garden as he led her up the gravel drive.

Once they reached the doors he led her through the twists and turns of his house, all the while Elise awed at the paintings and building structures. Suddenly he came to halt almost making her collide into him.

"Elise I have a lot of things to discuss with you, especially what you are doing here. However I have other pending matters I need to attend to," Ash announced, his hands on the silver door handles. He gazed at her with his gorgeous big eyes, "While I do so, you need to familiarise yourself to your new house. This is your room." He dramatically swung the door open causing the person inside to jump. Immediately the girl bowed and lowered her eyes. She had a servant's outfit and an apron hung from her waist.

"Grace, please allow Elise here to explore her chambers. Nowhere else," Ash instructed, "Also have her ready by 7." With that he turned around and slammed the doors shut behind him.

"Hi Grace," Elise said shyly.

"Hi Elise," Graced smiled warmly. Somehow her smile had made Elise feel more at ease.

"So Master Ash chose you, huh? You must be pretty special." Grace stated looking up from where she was folding sheets.

"Uh yeah I guess," She mumbled, standing awkwardly near the door.

"You can move you know. It is your room," She beamed. Elise nodded. This room was at least the size of the whole boarding school. It had a massive king sized four poster bed draped with red curtains and sheets located in the centre. The floor was made out of black marble and the walls were light grey with black skirtings. Slowly Elise walked the perimeter of the room, noticing Grace's eyes never left her. Grace was fairly short with dark blonde hair and eyes the colour of burnt honey. She smiled when Elise glanced back at her, her freckles bunching up on her nose.

"Do you like it?" Grace asked as Elise's hand brushed passed an oil painted portrait.

"The painting?" She asked stepping back to admire it. It was a beautiful lake side with butterflies painted over the water reeds. .

"No, the room," Grace chuckled. The room was beautiful and Elise loved the full length mirror and curved wooden dresser that was hidden in the corner.

"It's perfect," She answered, standing in the middle of the room and surveying it. Grace glanced at the clock and nearly cried out.

"I have to get you ready!" She exclaimed, grabbing Elise by the arm and dragging her into the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom was just as big as Elise's old room. It had a massive white stone bath that took up a whole corner, a white stone shower and an enormous full length mirror that took up an entire wall. Grace led Elise to the mirror and pulled up a chair, making her sit down. Carefully, she pulled out her bun and started to brush.

"I love your hair," She commented as she brushed.

After several minutes of brushing Grace styled Elise's hair into a loose plait running down her left shoulder. She stood back, hands on her hips, pondering on Elise's makeup.

"I'll just leave your current makeup on. Now get up and we will find you a dress," She said spinning on her heel. Elise stood up and followed her back to the closet. Grace opened it up to reveal dresses of all shapes, colours and materials stuffed into it. Elise ran her fingers along the fabrics and caressed them ever so slightly. When one of the dresses caught her eye, she yanked it out. It was a sapphire blue full length dress with an empire waistline and diamond encrusted one shoulder neckline. She looked up at Grace, who nodded in approval.

After slipping the dress on, Elise came out of the bathroom to reveal herself only to see Grace gone and Ash sitting on the bed. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw her.

"Nice dress," He smiled politely. He had changed from his white suit into a black one with a bow tie. How was she supposed to address him? Master like Grace? Sir Ash? Just Ash?

"Thank you Sir Ash," She curtsied. His smile became even broader.

"Oh Elise. Just call me Ash," He said. He stood up and stuck his arm out. Elise locked her arm onto his and they began to walk out of the room.

"Now you must be thinking '_Who is this dashing young man and why does he want with a pretty girl like me_?" He began as they walked, "Each girl selected has a purpose to fulfil. However I don't want you to fulfil that. I want to get to know you better. Not to sound controlling here but you are mine Elise, and I intend to keep it that way." Elise fell silent. Thoughts raced through her head filling her with questions.  
"I'm sure I will answer all your questions later but for tonight let's just enjoy the evening," Ash smiled as Elise nodded. She figured that was the only way to stay safe; agree with everything they said.

After a few short seconds Ash announced they had arrived. The doors were suddenly opened to reveal a ballroom filled with men and women. The sound of chatter and music filled her ears but it was soon quieted once Ash and Elise entered. His face remained solemn as he made his way through the crowd leaving Elise at the doorway. He finally reached a dais which contained a single throne of plush red velvet and black metal.

"Delphic," Ash's voice boomed out, "I am aware of the Bathing Ceremony in three days. You may see me walking around with a girl but she isn't participating in it. She is here for my amusement. Another girl has been chosen for me," A wave of gasps and murmurs washed over the crowd. Some turned to look at Elise and others kept their eyes on Ash. When it died down he continued. "You all know my decision is final. If anyone touches her or threatens her in any way they will face the punishment. Dismissed." He finished and made his way back over to Elise.

"Are you a king or something?" She asked taking his arm again as he lead us over to a cluster of tables.

"Of some sort, don't be worried about your safety. People know their place," Ash explained his face returning to a blank look.

"Ash," a deep voice said causing Elise to jump. She turned around to see one of the five guys. She realised he was the one that chose Renata but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Demetrius," Ash acknowledged, letting his arms drop to his side, "What can I help you with?" That made Demetrius smile for some reason. Not a warm smile, it was more of an evil sneer.

"So if you can keep yours, can I keep mine? She is a little feisty thing," Demetrius asked. Elise's anger began to grow inside of her. What were they to this people? Little play things?

"We both know that you wouldn't be able to do that," Ash stated, clearly bored with the conversation.

"I guess I do have a duty to serve," He laughed. Demetrius was a very muscular man with caramel coloured hair and bright red eyes. Demetrius' eyes flickered to Elise.

"She looks like.." He began before Ash shot him a death stare. Demetrius grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles.

"I don't see the point in keeping her. She doesn't even have any bi.." He began before Ash's growled interrupted him.

"Take leave of yourself, Demetrius." He ordered. Demetrius smiled playfully and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"Sorry about him. Always challenging and playing with me. I suspect he wants my crown." Ash muttered. '_So he was a king,' _Elise thought to herself. Ash began to survey the room before whispering in her ear.

"You should go now," He instructed. Elise didn't hesitate to leave; she wanted to find Renata. This whole Delphic thing wasn't adding up and her curiosity was getting the better of her.

**Chapter Three**

There were numerous doors lined on the wall in the hall, all made of a dark oak. Elise tip toed down the hall, afraid to disturb what was behind the doors. One door was open a crack and curiosity got the better of me. She glanced back down the hall to see if anyone was there but the coast was clear. She pushed the door open but before she could peer inside a strong hand clasped her shoulder causing her to muffle a scream. Elise spun around with fright. A young man with light brown hair and almond shaped red eyes stood before her with a grim look on his face. It was the guy that chose Blythe.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a stern tone.

"I-uh-I'm lost," She lied, feeling the fear consume course through her.

"Well I can assure you this is not the place you're looking for," He stated. He looked so serious, like Elise was doing a horrendous crime.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where am I?" She asked timidly. Suddenly his face cracked into a smile.

"Oh I couldn't keep that act up. What am I? Rhys?" He laughed to himself.

"I...uh...um," She muttered hoping to catch his attention.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed, "I am Leif Hart. Please to meet you." He grabbed her hand and his lips brushed the tip of her knuckles.

"You must be the lovely Elise. Am I right?" Leif asked. Elise nodded.

"Ash's newest toy," He smiled. Elise frowned.

"Right well. I need to go to my bed chambers." She announced trying to shuffle past him. He placed his hand on the wall, blocking her with his arm.

"Not so fast. What were you doing trying to get in my room?" Leif asked, his eyes flickering to the opened door.

"I was just lost, is all," She explained fake smiling.

"Well I'll escort you back to your chambers," Leif said closing the door, "People might think you were snooping."

She laughed nervously as her eyes darted around the hall.  
'_What would they do if they knew I was?' _She thought as she followed Leif out of the hall.

As they walked down the hall, Leif's gaze kept drifting over to Elise. Elise started to notice and when she returned the favour he looked away. Annoyed, she spoke out.

"What?" She exclaimed stopping in the middle of a large corridor.

"Nothing." He claimed fidgeting with his zip on his jumper.

He stopped and Elise noticed she had reached a familiar hallway.

"Thanks Leif," Elise sighed, relieved she had made it back.

"No worries," He said glancing around us. He lent in close, so his lips were a centimetre away from her right ear.

"I'd try to escape if I were you." Elise jerked back, staring at him. Leif didn't say a word as he turned around and walked out of the hallway

Why would she escape? Was Ash cruel? Elise stood there confused out of her. Suddenly Elise felt like someone was watching her, her skin started to crawl. She rushed into the room and slammed the door shut, closing her eyes and panting heavily.

"Where were you?"

Her eyes flickered open to see Ash sitting on the bed with a grim look on his face. She noticed he had a big tear in the right sleeve of his suit and his bow tie was missing.

"Lost," She replied pushing herself off the door, "I only came today, you know?" The anger in his eyes was replaced with sympathy.

"Oh right," Ash muttered standing up, "Who helped you?" Elise felt her blood run cold; she weighed her options, maybe it was better to tell the truth.

"Leif umm Hart I think it was," She answered. The anger returned.

"Did he try anything?" He spat. His arm reached out as if to stroke her but he quickly retracted his arm.

"No. Why?" She responded.

"That's Leif's character. He likes to flirt with every girl in this castle." He explained shaking his head.

"Well I should leave you to rest. I just wanted to make sure you got back alright. I would have accompanied you but I had matters to attend to." Ash announced, his ruffled hair falling above his eyes.

"Just one quick question before you go."

"Yes?"

"What is the Bathing Ceremony?" She asked as a sexy smirk formed on Ash's lips.

"Now we are treading in dangerous water." He remarked. Suddenly he exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

Elise cocked her head, confused.  
'_I should try and press him for answers tomorrow," _She said to herself as she changed into her pyjamas. Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced her ears.

**Chapter Four**

Elise froze in fear. She slowly approached the door; the scream was close. Elise's heart beat loudly in her chest as she reached the door handle. With a quick burst of courage, she yanked the door open and peered down the hall. A black coated figure stood above a woman, her white dress was stained with blood, her body was twisted in inhumane angles and her eyes were wide open with shock. Elise gasped causing the figure to turn around. Most of his face was covered apart from his mouth, which was pressed in a straight line. In a flash he was gone leaving Elise to stare at the woman. She didn't even see him run away, he just disappeared. Elise stood there uncertain as she looked at the dead girl. She moved closer to her trying to see if she knew her. She finally came close enough to see those pale brown eyes staring back at her.

"Blythe!" Elise gasped in horror. She sunk to the floor as tears flooded her face. Elise wasn't quick enough to save her.

She heard footsteps approach. Quickly, she wiped my eyes and looked up. There stood Ash, Leif, Demetrius and other two men she saw at the selection. The one with dark green hair stepped forward, leaning down as he observed Blythe.

"Whoever killed her was a powerful one," He remarked looking at dead girl.

"We know who this was. Only one person would ever try this!" Leif said angrily.

"Yes, it might be him but we need to prove that," The blonde said as he stepped next to the green haired guy.

"Khan what can you sense?" The blonde asked.

"He covered his tracks good. I can't seem to get anything on him," Khan said his eyes shut as he paced around Blythe.

Elise said nothing and continued to watch them silently.

"If it was him I don't know why he would kill Leif's human though," Khan confirmed. Demetrius moved closer to Blythe and examined her.

"Could have thought it was Ash's," He suggested. I felt a wave of panic wash over me. Someone wants to kill me?

"Rhys I want you and Leif to scope out his castle. If you get stuck you know what to do," Ash instructed. Leif and Rhys nodded. Ash looked up and saw Elise, his face remaining expressionless.

"Demetrius accompany Khan and ask the guards if they saw anyone." Demetrius and Khan nodded. All four men turned around and disappeared down the hall. Ash remained, a snarl placed on his lips. Elise's eyes immediately started to shift down noticing his unbuttoned shirt, dishevelled hair, black sweatpants and bare feet. She gathered that he was in bed before the scream. She felt embarrassed at what she was wearing; a tight grey tank top and baby blue poker dotted white shorts that were two sizes too small. He stuck his hand out, gesturing to follow. She stood up and followed him.

"Who did that to her?" She asked as they descended down a flight of mahogany.

"I'll explain everything later. Just need to avoid everyone," Ash stated running a hand through a hand through his messy dark hair.

"Could not have just stayed in your room. Not a chance," He mumbled under his breath. Elise barely heard his words. Ash didn't slow down and continued on walking as she struggled to keep up. He led me into a room triple the size of my room. She gazed around the room astonished.

"Is this your room?" She asked in awe. Ash nodded and sat on the massive four poster bed covered with a gray duvet. He patted the bed beside him motioning Elise to sit down next to him. She moved over and sat down.

"Elise, the Delphic are not normal. You have probably noticed that by now. The man that attacked your friend is called Hunter. He is a very vicious and dangerous enemy of the Delphic," Ash explained his face becoming an expressionless mask.

"Why is he your enemy?" She interrupted. Ash raised his hand.

Don't interrupt. Anyway; it's a long story. Don't worry about the past. The main issue is that the war has been going on for centuries almost as long as I have been king. I want to stop it because as you can see it is causing a lot of deaths," Ash explained. Elise nodded.

"Wait what?! You've been a King for centuries?" She exclaimed standing off the bed and stepping away from him. Ash rolled his eyes annoyed, she had interrupted him again.

"Yes. I'm a vampire. We are all Vampires." Ash explained.

**Chapter Five**

"V-v-vampire?" Elise stuttered, feeling the cold wall against the wall.

"Did I stutter?" Ash confirmed rubbing the side of his temples.

"You drink blood?" She croaked; praying to god that he wouldn't kill her.

"Yes. Our Bathing Ceremony is where all the covens come together. The top five ruling officials of each select a girl aged 15-18. We drain each of their blood into a gigantic bowl and mix. All of us then drink a cup of blood from the mixture. Joining us all together," Ash explained standing up. She pressed herself harder against the wall as he took long strides towards her.

"But I'm 20," She protested.

"I know. That's why you're not in the Bathing Ceremony. A girl has been selected for me. Elise stop being scared, I'm not going to hurt you," He said, he was so close she felt his warm breath tickle her cheek.  
"So the top five? Who are they?" She asked, trying to stop being afraid.

"Leif is number two. He is my successor if I was ever to die, so a Prince in other words. Demetrius is my general, Rhys is Leif's successor, so a Duke. Khan has the ability to see into the past and future. The one you haven't met yet is Ace, my brother. The only reason he is of importance is because he fought with Hunter and won the fight. Other than that he is a lazy, no good for nothing, slacker." Ash replied as his hands lent up against the wall. Elise stood there, bathed in the heat his body was radiating.

"Look I know that this is scary for you but don't be. No one in this coven will harm you." Ash soothed his hands lightly caressing her upper arm lightly. His hands cupped her face; his eyes seemed to be searching. Elise felt her entire body slack and the whole world seemed to melt away. It was just Ash and Elise. His eyes fluttered shut, tilted his head and moved closer to her face. Their lips touched briefly but he quickly pulled away, leaving Elise wanting more. She opened her eyes to see he already stepped away and picked up a black tee on the floor.

"Anyway, I'll need to sort out this issue with Leif's human. Meanwhile you stay here and sleep," Ash announced, he nodded at her then left. She sat on the bed, alone, not sure what to do. Elise fiddled with her fingers as her eyes bounced around the room. She fell back on the bed and sunk between the sheets. It was a comfortable bed and as she was already tired, she already started nodding off.

Ash entered his chambers with business on his mind. He was ready to start war with Hunter but first he needed to get Elise out of this castle. His gaze fell onto her and he couldn't help but smile. Elise was sprawled out from the top left corner of the king bed to the bottom right with the duvet wrapped around her like a burrito. Ash laughed under his breath when he noticed she was snoring softly and drool was dripping from her mouth. He glanced back at the others but they all remained expressionless. She looked peaceful and Ash hated to wake her. He sighed and grabbed her shoulders; shaking her gently.

Elise woke with a shock.  
"Piss off!" She yelled, her eyes flickering open. She sat up to see Khan, Rhys, Leif, Ace and Demetrius shocked, while, Ash was failing to suppress a grin. They all wore black suits with red ties making Elise feel undressed and exposed.

"Well you certainly made yourself at home," Ash commented, "But you need to get up, we have business to attend to."

"I can't wear this," She said pointing to her skimpy outfit.

"Here." Ash said as he chucked clothes at her and pointed to the bathroom door.

Elise thanked him and headed to the bathroom.

As she slipped the clothes on, she noticed her wild hair in the reflection. Spotting a nearby brush, she styled it into a high ponytail. The clothes were simple; black denim jeans and deep blue t-shirt.

"Why are you so fancy and I am stuck wearing this?" She asked, crossing her arms. Ash waved it off.

"I have told these gentlemen what you know about the Delphic. I need you to remain calm as we escort you through the castle also here is some breakfast," Ash instructed throwing her a chicken sandwich. Elise caught the sandwich, nodded and the group filled out of the room. Elise glanced back at Ace, he looked like an exact copy of Ash except with darker hair and light eyes, the colour of watered down blood. His facial features weren't as sharp and he was much shorter. The vampires and Elise made their way quickly through the deserted halls until they reached the front entrance.

"Where are we going?" Elise asked but her question remained unanswered.

Elise stepped outside and that's when she realised how dark it was inside. Her eyes burned as they adjusted to the brightness.

"Hey! I thought vampires burned in the sun," Elise exclaimed once she saw them move towards a car without any hesitation.

"A myth told by humans. We do prefer to hunt in the dark though," Leif replied as they stepped into a limousine. Elise shivered at the thought of her walking on the streets on a dark night only to be drunk dry by some thirsty vampire. She could see her pale face flashing before my eyes. The car soon roared to life and started to move.

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" She asked Ash. He had that polished golden sceptre in his hand again and rested it against his thigh. He sat across from me while the Ace, Khan, Rhys, Demetrius and Leif sat next to him. Elise was on the other side, alone.

"A hideaway. While you were asleep Ace's human was killed," Ash explained, finally.

"Sarah!" Elise gasped.

"We do suspect that Hunter is trying to break the bond between covens and start a war. However we are going to replace the fallen humans while you and the surviving stay at a hideaway." Ash explained.

"That bloke will kill us all," Demetrius groaned under his breath. The rest of the ride was in silence.

**Chapter Six**

By the time they had arrived two hours had passed. Elise stepped outside the car and stretched her legs, feeling the wind caress her cheek. In front of her stood a rundown cottage with half of the roof caved in. She frowned.

"Oh poor princess. You only have to stay here for two days. Suck it up," Ash laughed at her disappointment. Elise sighed and started to move towards the cottage. It was made out of burnt sienna bricks and a few windows were broken. The front door squeaked when it open and she took a glance into the cottage to see three bodies lying on the floor. Three familiar faces. Willa, Renata and Cassie. Elise gasped loudly causing Ash to come rushing in.

"God fucking damn it. I am going to strangle Hunter with my own two hands!" Ash yelled. He grabbed Elise by the hand and dragged her back into the limo. He sat there with his head in his hands, glaring at the floor.

The limo began to move again while Elise's gaze kept wandering to Ash. He let out a frustrated sigh before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"We know what his aim is now," He began slowly, "We are not getting the girls until the morning of the Bathing Ceremony. We shall simply just collect from the streets. Until then no one is to say a word to anyone about anything." The guys all nodded.

"And you!" Ash exclaimed lifting his head up. Elise's heart started to beat faster, "Do not ever leave the castle premises or your room unless someone is accompanying you." She nodded and stared at her feet. Khan leant over and whispered something in Ash's ear causing Ash to frown. He nodded to him and the car returned to silence.

When we finally arrived at the Delphic castle the silence had become unbearable. Ash kept looking at me with a frown upon his face and Elise was incredibly curious of what Khan had said to him. She stepped out of the car only to be seized at the arms by Demetrius and Rhys. They began to drag her to the front steps. Ash and the rest soon came trailing behind.

"What's happening?" She gasped in a panic. Ash adjusted his tie and cleared his throat.

"We're going to lock you in your room and keep you guarded," He announced. Ash nodded to Demetrius and Rhys who then began to drag Elise away. She tried to struggle but their strong grip kept her in place.

"Let me go!" I screamed. Ash shook his head lightly. Demetrius and Rhys began to drag her into the castle; Rhys' clamped his hand on her mouth to silence her screams.

"I'm sorry but you will be free to roam in two days," Ash remarked closing the front doors.

**Chapter Seven**

They threw Elise in her room. Standing up, she wiped the nonexistent dust off her clothes. She heard the footsteps leave and spun around.

"You guys are serious." She sighed walking over to them. Demetrius leant on the door and shrugged.

"We follow Ash's orders not question them," He turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall. The only light source came from a dim light on the wall across from my bed, leaving most of the room in shadows. She sighed again and sank to the floor.

"Why do I have to be here?" She growled to herself.

"This is for your safety." a deep voice answered her. Elise realised that Rhys had not left. He stood there, hands clasped behind his back, a stern look sprawled across his face.

"Why do I need a guard?" She countered.

"So no one comes to kidnap you. You're not very bright are you? I'm surprised Ash would choose you, even if you look liked..." He stopped rambling and corrected himself.

"Everyone says I look like her. Who is she?!" Elise exclaimed, crossing her arms and standing up.

"It is not my place to tell you."

"Just tell me."

"No." He grunted and walked the way, sitting on a couch across from the bed.

"Asshole," Elise mumbled under her breath. She slumped back on the wall and sat staring at the floorboards.

"Ugh I'm bored!" Elise said lying on the bed. She had been in here for six hours just lying around. She rolled onto her stomach and swung her legs in the air.

"That makes two of us," Rhys remarked, leaning against the door.

"Well I think we should get to know each other, since I'm pretty sure we'll be here a while," Elise suggested.

"Fine. Whatever," he groaned

"Well then. What is your favourite song?" She asked.

"Oh it's been long since forgotten. It was from when I was still human and had time for silly distractions. Around 753BC," He smiled, lost in a memory. Elise found in strange to see this man with a smile on his face.

"You still didn't answer my question," She nagged, sitting up.

"It was a song my girlfriend used to sing to me. I can't remember the name," He replied running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He started to walk over to the couch again, the light hitting him in a certain way that made his facial features stand out more. He had a short, hooked nose and wide eyes – that were a bit too big for his face. A scar ran from above his right eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek bone, which Elise had never noticed before. His lips were thin and his teeth were slightly crooked. Rhys wasn't a handsome guy but he wasn't ugly.

"How old were you when you turned?" She asked.

He sighed. It was obviously a painful memory.

"I was 27 and heading to war. I was recruited by the army generals who needed more soldiers for war. I was selected to go on the front lines and as a result I was fatally wounded. After the battle had ended the wounded were left to die but Ash was hunting, eating nearly dead people to not arise awareness to our species. He came across me, looked into my eyes and said, 'You don't want to die do you?' I managed to nod my head weakly and that's when he turned me. I don't know why he did but I am grateful for it," He glanced up at me, tears glistening in his eyes. Rhys would have had to give up everything he knew. His girlfriend, his family, his whole life.

"I'm done with my shift. Bye Elise," Rhys said coldly, his hard exterior taking shape. He stormed over to the door and left.

Elise sighed and got off the bed. It wasn't until she glanced up that she noticed a man leaning against the wall.

"W-Who are you?" She asked stumbling back. She tried to make out the shape of their face but a hood prevented me.

"I'm Ace Harrison," the man replied propping his foot on the wall.

"Well are you the next guard?" She asked timidly.

"I came to give you food since you didn't have dinner," He explained. A tray slid across the floor filled with toast and scrambled eggs. She stared at it, uncertain if she should take it.

"Uh thanks."She responded to the figure but when she looked up he was on the opposite side of the room.

"Ash is keeping you in the dark on certain things. Hunter isn't the one wanting you. There is someone controlling him," Ace smiled and left. Elise glanced down at the food tray. She was famished and quickly devoured the dish; barely hearing the next guard enter.

**Chapter Eight **

Elise bought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. Winter was fast approaching and the days had become colder. She shivered, trying to warm herself by rubbing her hands up and down her legs.

"It's getting colder and colder. Glad I don't feel it," Ash commented. Elise glanced up at him; she didn't hear him come in. He sported black jeans and a leather jacket and had a grim look sprawled across his face.

"So suits are not the only thing you wear?" Elise jested trying to forget about the cold. He ignored her comment.

"The Bathing Ceremony has been completed earlier than expected, you may be free," Ash announced. She stood up and walked over to him, the questions that remained unanswered swarming through her head.

"Ace visited me yesterday," Elise said as we walked up the out the hall. She saw his face twitch.

"And..?" He murmured, almost a whisper.

"Why does Hunter want me?"

"Reasons," his voice became soft. Elise crossed her arms and groaned.

"Why won't you tell me? I'm sick of this! No one tells me anything!" She complained. His face became blank, with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Stop acting like a child! I don't need to tell you anything! You don't have any authority over me!" He yelled, balling his hands up into fists. He stormed off leaving Elise to stumble behind him. Before she could blink he was gone and she was alone and lost.

"Such a pretentious piece of meat," a voice purred. She glanced over to see Ace, sitting atop of a stair railing.

"You're meat too," Elise replied.

"Yes but you see, I'm not one to be preyed on. Unlike yourself," Ace sneered. He pushed himself off the railing and walked over to her. His ice cold fingers touched her skin, leaving her freezing. He slowly traced her shoulders, her back and her face until he finally got to her neck. Gripping it tightly, he slammed Elise against the wall.

"I could end you right now. Snap you like a twig," Ace grinned, boasting his power.

"Your just another dickhead with a bit of strength and a massive ego. Go ahead, I dare you," She challenged staring at those sickly red eyes.

"Wow you're a little different from last night," He threw her to the ground with strong force, "but you serve a much bigger purpose so I couldn't even if I wanted to." Ace began to circle Elise again. He stroked his chin before letting out a chuckle. Without a word he disappeared, blending into the shadows. Once he left, she grabbed my neck, rubbing her fingers against the imprints he left. She pushed herself off the ground. She barely put on foot in front of the other before Rhys came round the corner.

"There you are," Rhys sighed, almost sounding relieved, "Follow me or you'll be late." He grabbed her arm and dragged her around the halls.

"Where am I supposed to be going?" Elise questioned. Rhys rolled him eyes.

"To the meeting of course," He replied.

**Chapter Nine **

They walked through a hallway with gold swirls engraved in the white tiles, looking at the hundred of doors. This place was huge and the fact that nobody gave Elise a tour didn't help. At the end of this hallway was a large double door made out of dark oak. Rhys knocked loudly and waited. Elise faintly heard voices talking inside.

"It still lies within you Ash. Locked away in the depths of your mind," said one voice.

"I know. I don't want that to resurface even with the situation." Ash responded.

"Let it!" the first voice yelled. She heard a chair scrape against the floor.

"Can I help you?" the stranger asked.

"Killian do you have a memory of a goldfish? It's me Rhys," Rhys remarked annoyed. He pushed past him, with Elise at Rhys' heels. It was a small room bathed in dark colours. There was a large wooden table in the centre adorned by dozens of chairs. Ash, Leif, Khan, Demetrius and Ace sat at the table accompanied by three other strange men and a woman. The man, Rhys had called Killian, crossed his arms, his gaze never leaving Elise as she took a seat. Killian had chestnut coloured hair and eyes so red that they almost looked black.

"Elise sit," Ash commanded, his gaze on Killian.

"Killian do you doubt me?" Ash asked softly. Something happened to Killian's glare, fear replaced anger.

"No, no," Killian replied taking a seat across from Ash.

"Good. Then do not doubt my actions, Elise is trusted." Ash said smoothly, leaning back in his chair, hands clasped together. Elise tore her gaze off Ace and looked at the strange five men sitting on the opposite side of the table. They all had various tones of red in their eyes. So Elise was guessing vampires of another coven or just part of this one. The dirty blonde haired guy sneered at Elise, uncomfortable with him staring at her, she adverted her eyes. There was a girl among them; she was beautiful with mahogany coloured hair and bright red eyes you couldn't look away from. She was very curvy but skinny with wide hips and long slender legs. Her nose was long and angular; her plump lips were painted with red lipstick and pursed together. Her eyes, enhanced by winged eyeliner, studied Elise, taking in every aspect. Her lips spread into a smile. It seemed like she was laughing at her.

Elise shook it off and returned her attention to Ash and Killian's discussion.

"... I know that Delphic is the most powerful coven but coven Lander has sided with coven Aris and guess who they represent?" Killian ranted pushing himself to his feet.

"Hunter," answered the blonde vampire.

"Thank you Tayne. However a few small and outlying covens won't overthrow us," Leif argued.

"If they all join together, with Hunter in the lead, we won't stand a chance," Tayne retorted. Ash leant further back into his chair, observing.

"One way is to show them how much power we possess. Show them not to mess with us," said the guy with auburn hair.

"Let' just kill them all!" Ace exclaimed.

"Just kill Hunter!" Demetrius voiced. Suddenly everyone began talking at once, arguing with each other and coming up with solutions. The room filled with noise. Ash and Killian remained silent, staring at each other with much hatred.

"Quiet!" Ash demanded. The noise quickly died down.

"What is your suggestion? Since you are the King," Ash asked Killian, his elbows propped up on the table.

"I think we should let them plot." Killian answered, copying Ash's pose. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you suggest this?"

Ash saw a slight smile in Killian's face and a flicker of something in his eyes, like he was laughing at him. Elise looked at each of them carefully analysing them. Their cocky smiles, know it all attitudes, their mocking glances. She was starting to think that their whole coven were assholes.

"I suggest this because what harm would they do? Nothing really. Just two covens with a maximum of 100 people each," Killian explained. She could still see the faint smile on his lips. Ash didn't smile though; his face seemed to get angrier.

"This meeting will be on hold till we get the other covens opinions," Ash announced. Killian nodded and headed towards the door, the rest of his men in tow. The girl stayed behind looking at Ash.

"Killian is fraying at the edges. I wouldn't hold on to him much longer," She warned before leaving.

"I don't trust him," Khan mumbled, the first thing he had said the whole time, "He seemed to smirk when he talked to you. Like he is working behind your back and laughing at your cluelessness." Ash nodded.

"Someone escort Elise to her bedroom please." Ash requested before leaving. Leif stood up and volunteered. He placed his hand on the small of her back and directed her towards the door.

They walked down the hall side by side in silence until they got to the familiar hallway. "Thanks for talking me back or escorting as Ash likes to call it," Elise smiled.

"It's okay," He smiled back. They arrived at the entrance to the room and paused at the door.

"Anyway it is like nearly 1am you should go to sleep." Leif suggested.

"Yeah I guess. See ya Leif," She waved and entered the room. He waved back and walked away. She sauntered into the room and collapsed onto the bed. She was dead tired and without changing into her pyjamas, she fell asleep.

**Chapter Ten**

Elise awoke several hours later to the sound of groans and yells. Her view was blurred and it took a few moments for it to clear. She stumbled out of bed searching for a clock; any indication that it was either day or night. The lack of windows in the place made it hard to tell. With no luck in the search of the clock, she began to run her fingers through her hair and try to make herself look presentable. She glanced at the door, kind of scared what was out there but curious. Eventually curiosity won out and she walked over to the door and peeked out. The source of the sounds was from a battle taking place in the first floor foyer; men and women in all different black clothing fought men in blue suits. Elise tried to recognise the men but she couldn't see them properly. Elise slid out the door and pushed her back against the wall. The railing was about approximately 10 meters from the wall allowing her to see everything. The clang of metal on metal echoed the halls. Elise focused on the battle closest to her. The one in the black trench coat obviously had the upper hand with a sword but the blue suit matched the sword with his strength. They battled wildly, moving up some stairs and crushing a vase. Every time the black suit swung his weapon the blue suit blocked it with his forearm. The wounds healed quickly, allowing him to block the next move. However the next blow cut through the flesh and bone of his forearm. The man screamed in pain but his cries were silenced by the trench coated man slicing his head from his neck. Elise gasped and felt the vomit rise in her throat. She moved her eyes from that fight but as soon as she looked somewhere else a blue suit man ripped a woman in half with his bare hands. She gasped again as she watched the blood splatter everywhere, mostly landing on the killer's face. She swallowed the rising vomit and tried not to choke. Elise glanced back at the fight and witnessed a black suit breaking another's neck like it was a twig. She cowered to the floor, whimpering. What in the world was going on?

"I think Hunter is wrong about you," a person remarked beside me. She hadn't noticed anyone approach, "I don't even know why everyone wants even if you are that important. You're just a pathetic bag of meat," Elise didn't respond, afraid of what this person would do to her. She was still trying to keep the vomit down when a thought crossed her mind. Could the blue suits be coven Aris? The person seized her by the arm and forced her to her feet. She glanced at them and recognised him immediately, the chestnut coloured hair and almost black eyes. It was Killian. She tried to free herself from his grasp but he held onto Elise tightly.

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled. She continued to struggle until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull. Blue and black orbs danced at the edge of her vision, obstructing it. She staggered to the left, hitting the wall. A sharp pain shot through the back of her skull, her knees gave out beneath her making her slam against the ground. She was already out cold before she hit the ground.

**Chapter Eleven**

Slowly Elise's conscious came back to her; the first thing she noticed was that she didn't know where she was. Elise sat up in a panic. A man placed his hand on her chest and gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry for the way Killian treated you. I'm concerned for your health but I take that you regaining consciousness as a good sign. Do you remember your name?" the man asked as he picked up a wet rag from the floor and tossed it in a bowl on a nightstand. Elise looked around and a feeling of panic washed over her. Nothing sparked recognition. She didn't recognise anything in this room and especially not the man.

"I'm Elise but this is not my room. Where am I?" She started to panic and struggled to breath. Elise couldn't be left alone with vampires. The man grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to the bed.

"It's okay Elise, you're safe. I'm glad you still have your memory. I'm Leviathan but call me Levi, I'm taking care of your injuries," He let go of her arms once she calmed down. Elise looked at him properly for the first time. Leviathan was handsome with short black hair styled into a quiff. He had a small angular nose and sharp jaw line. Even though he had a blank expression, his light blue eyes seemed to smile; the nicest looking person Elise had seen in days.

"You're not one of them?" Elise asked pushing herself up to sit. He laughed bringing even more warmth to his face.

"Don't worry I am a vampire," He winked, "That dazzling, charming, sexy vampire that kept his original eye colour. Known and mocked throughout the land." She laughed but winced, a stab of pain shot up through her ribs. Leviathan's face became alarmed. He lifted up the side of her shirt up to her shoulder causing her face to burn red with embarrassment. She looked down and become aware of all the bruises that covered her body like a pattern. He got two ice bricks and gave them to her. Elise placed them on her ribs.

"I guess our Killian had a little more fun while you were knocked out." He observed screwing up his face.

"Thank you for taking care of me….Leviathan was it?" She thanked as she slowly lowered back onto the bed.

"Just call me Levi. Leviathan isn't to my liking." Levi insisted.

"Sure."

Levi rose from his seat next to the cot and began to organize his things.

'Are you a doctor?" Elise asked as she watched him.

"No but I'm the only one with first aid training since everyone relies on their healing abilities." He sighed and started stuffing random bottles into his small green bag with a white cross on it. He slung the bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Please don't leave." Elise begged. She really did not want to be left alone in an unfamiliar place. Levi stopped and turned around with a smile plastered on his lips.

"Don't worry people will be here soon, so just rest," He said as he opened the door, "It's okay to miss me Elise. I have that effect on people." Then he disappeared.

Elise lied in bed for what felt like hours but she could sit up without wincing so she took that as a good sign. Five men walked in, just as Levi said. Three she didn't know and the other two was Killian and Levi.

"Hello Elise," said the man with long dirty blonde hair and scarlet red eyes, "I'm Corbett, the king of Aris." Elise death stared him once she realised he was wearing a blue suit like the men that attacked Delphic.

"The coven that attacked Delphic." She spat with disgust.

"Glad to see Ash kept you in on the details," the light blue haired man snickered.

"And what's your importance Bluey? Pointing out the obvious?" Elise directed her new found anger at him. Why would they capture her? To get back at Ash? She clenched my jaw together. The blue haired screwed up his face.

"My name is Chaos not Bluey," He spat back at her, "And I am the leader of Lander and you a petty human prisoner so I would watch your mouth, mortal."

"I wouldn't trust my coven with a guy named Chaos," She retorted with a smirk. Chaos started to move towards her but Killian placed a hand on his chest to stop him. The other man watched with interest and finally removed his hood of his black leather jacket. The man had chocolate coloured hair with darker eyes than Killian; he wore dark jeans with holes from use and laced boots. Elise shifted her gaze to him and sucked her breath in.

"You must be Hunter."

He just smiled.

"Smart girl," He remarked.

**Chapter Twelve **

"What do you want from me?" Elise asked, glaring at him.

"I do not possess that information. I have orders from others," Hunter explained, scanning her with those black eyes of his.

"Well who are these 'others' you're referring to?" Elise asked, rolling my eyes. Why must everyone dance around the topic being discussed?

"You'll meet them soon enough," He said. He then turned to Levi and crossed his arms, "Levi what is your report?"

Levi bowed his head and spoke, "She has a mild concussion and bruised ribs." Corbett screwed up his face.

"How did she get those?" He inquired. Elise glared at Killian hoping he would get the hint.

"It seems to be inflicted by lord Killian or someone from the battle," Levi enlightened.

"I simply said knock her out and retrieve her not beat her up," Hunter sighed, he seemed more annoyed than angry.

"Well I just did a little extra for you. You're welcome by the way," Killian grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. Chaos covered his face with his hand and sighed.

"You think he is going to thank you for this? You are stupider than originally thought. No wonder why you weren't selected as a leader." Chaos lectured. Killian scoffed but remained silent.

"Levi you're on guard and make sure she doesn't die. The rest of you follow me," Hunter commanded. He left with a flick of his leather jacket.

Elise watched them leave but her eyes flickered to Levi when they were gone.

"Why did you bow your head?" She laughed as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"He is like the second highest in command. I do not ever disrespect him or he would end me." He explained lying down across the bed; if Elise straightened out her foot she could touch his stomach.

"What gives you rank?"

"Well Hunter was the third vampire to be turned. So Hunter and the original vampire created coven Aris,"

"So why is Aris an outlying one if it is so old? Why is Delphic the oldest and most powerful?" Elise interrupted, sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest.

"The second vampire created Delphic and began turning people first. I guess the original didn't want people joining our species. I forgot the second vampire's name though." Levi bought his finger to his chin and tapped it lightly; thinking.

"Ash and the first person he turned was Ace," Elise murmured. Levi clapped his hands together in realisation.

"That's it! I can't believe I forgot his name," He mumbled to himself, "He turned some of the most powerful vampires; Leif Hart, Demetrius Van Dorling, Mink Lazarus and Rhain Acheron." Her ears pricked up at the sound of Leif and Demetrius' names. She was puzzled but realised that he didn't answer my question.

"So how old are you Levi?" She questioned.

"I'm only 50 years old. I got changed at the age of 21 so you can stop wondering how I look this handsome," He joked with a wink. She laughed lightly.

"So does that mean you have a low rank?" Something flashed in his eyes, hurt maybe?

"I haven't been given a rank as I was turned by a traitor of this coven. Normally I would live with his new coven but I don't know which one he went to. He kind of vanished from the earth. I have to prove my loyalty to this coven before I earn a rank," He explained, fidgeting with his fingers.

"What's his name?"

"Khan."

Elise gasped as a thought came across her mind. If Khan could see the future and past does that mean he saw what would happen to this coven? Should she warn Levi? She locked eyes with him as she placed a strand of hair behind my ear. His eyes were stunning; a dark ring of blue that faded to an almost white blue as it got to his iris with random little flecks of light red. She fidgeted with her hair, a question perched at the tip of her tongue. She didn't know if it was a sensitive subject or not but she needed to know.

"Why do you have blue eyes?" She asked. He didn't get angry so it must not be a touchy subject.

"It has something to do with my previous eyes colour. They say you get the red tone by your previous eyes colour; so blue eyes become a light red and brown eyes become a darker red. I dunno really, I guess I didn't really think about that much because it just gave the others more to tease me about," His faced grimaced but he forced a smile.

"You ask a lot of questions for a human," Levi laughed as he sat up. He ran a hair through his, now, messy

"Well when you are confronted with a superior species that could kill you any moment but for some reason will not let you go home. I try to find out why," She explained, rolling her eyes. Levi laughed again.

"So why do you prefer to be called Levi?" She asked.

"And why would you want to know that?" He replied, raising my eyebrow. She could see the corners of his mouth morphing into a mischievous smile.

"I was just making conversation," Elise said matter-of-factly.

"Well that information is classified," Levi teased.

"I don't believe you. I'm going to call you Leviathan until you tell me," She informed lightly hitting him on his hip with her foot. He laughed and slapped her foot.

"Looks like I'm going to have to find an annoying nickname to call you then," He jested. She was about to reply with a sarcastic comeback when she heard a large bang come from the hallway.

"Finally they come," Levi sighed sadly, he glanced at Elise and smiled sadly. The door smashed into smithereens creating a cloud of dust to form. She put her hand up to prevent dust going into her eyes.

"Get Elise!" said a deep voice that could only belong to Ash. She felt her heart beat faster in her chest, she was finally getting rescued. She glanced around to see Demetrius pinning Levi to the wall by his neck; it looked like he was about to break his neck.

"No don't!" Elise cried out, Demetrius stared at her.

"Don't!" She repeated, "He's...I don't know but just don't hurt him." Demetrius looked at here with confusion but obliged.

"Thanks Elise," Levi smiled dazzling; as if he wasn't near death a moment ago. The look he gave Elise made her feel all...fluttery inside.

"No problem Leviathan. Just try and not to get yourself killed," Elise smiled. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Elise we need to leave," Demetrius urged. Suddenly she saw a flash of green hair and she was about to turn to say something when Demetrius slung her over his shoulder.

"We need to leave," He insisted. She lifted her head to look at Leviathan but he wore a pained look on his face and she doubt it was from Demetrius hurting him. The room quickly disappeared as they fled the scene; the memory of Leviathan's pained face stuck in Elise's mind.

**Chapter Thirteen **

The rescue team consisted of Ash, Demetrius and Khan. Elise's head was getting heavy and it was growing harder to keep it lifted. Her body bounced off Demetrius' back as he ran causing pain to ripple across her rib cage. They all ran quickly, silently, side beside; while Elise hung like a rag doll from Demetrius' shoulder. She gripped onto his jacket and tried to stop the bouncing but to no avail. Suddenly he dropped her from his shoulder onto the ground. Feeling the smooth concrete against her cheek, she groaned.  
"Did you really need to drop her?" Ash hissed. Demetrius just groaned and said something undistinguishable under his breath. She started to push herself off the ground only to be yanked up by Ash. She looked around, stretching her arms, and noticed that it was nightfall.  
"Get on my back," Ash commanded. Elise nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, secretly glad that she was that close to him. She jumped up and his hands supported her by her thighs.  
"Hold on tightly," Ash whispered and my grip tightened.

Elise felt a strong gush of wind pass her and a blink later they were outside Delphic castle. Ash let go of her and she stumbled back.  
"Woah what just happened?"She asked as she dusted off some dirt from her shirt.  
"Get used to it. It's normally how we travel," Ash said simply. He turned away from her and began to walk up to the castle; Demetrius and Khan in tow. Elise followed yet her gaze never left Khan. Was this the Khan Levi was talking about? Or just another who shared the same name?

Once they entered the door way the split up; Ash taking a left, Demetrius continuing straight and Khan going right. Elise shifted herself to follow Khan but she heard a cough from behind her. She turned around to see Ash, halfway down the hall, staring at her. He raised his hands and gestured to follow him. She glanced back over her shoulder to see the last of Khan turning around a corner. Elise sighed with frustration and followed Ash. He stood still, waiting for her to catch up.  
"You need to tell me everything that happened about that little kidnapping stunt that Hunter pulled," He growled as he began to walk. Elise matched his pace and grimaced.  
"Well first things first, Killian is the one that kidnapped me and is working for coven Aris," Elise said bluntly. Ash sighed, annoyed.  
"That would be what Bellatrix was talking about," Ash murmured under his breath. He stopped at a black sliding door. Without hesitation, Ash opened it and stepped into the room. The room was a like a study; huge floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the walls with millions of books crammed into the shelves. Like most of the other rooms in the palace, it was dimly lit with dark wooden floorboards and mahogany walls. Located in the centre of the room was a large black steel table with dozens of chairs surrounding it. Elise's heart began to beat quicker and quicker. Ash didn't slow; taking long strides to the head of the table.  
"Bellatrix had warned me and I always had my suspicions but the recent attack on Delphic and the kidnapping of Elise proves that Killian is now on Hunter's side, " Ash announced as he sat down in the black leather chair. Elise sat down in the chair adjacent to his and remained silent. She could feel the eyes of the other Kings and Queens on her and she prayed that they couldn't hear the accentuated pace of her heart beat.  
"So what are we going to do? He might have turned but what of his coven. Do they even know what their King is doing?" asked a tall black haired King.  
"We haven't figured that out yet. We'll need someone on that right away." A blonde answered. Ash lent back on his chair and rested his rested his arms on the arm rest. He looked so informal compared to the rest. Ash wore a simple black t-shirt with black jeans, others wore suits and fancy dresses.  
"I will send some men undercover," volunteered a woman with bright red hair  
"Thanks Ravenna. Get started with that tonight." Ash replied. Ravenna nodded.  
"What are we going to do with your human pet?" another asked. Ash gave Elise a longing glance before sighing.  
"We'll have to turn her." He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He glanced at Elise again; who was white with shock.  
"Meeting dismissed."

At his order, the vampires stood up and exited the room, leaving Ash and Elise alone together.  
"You're going to what?" Elise said, her voice slowly rising. She didn't know what to feel , angry or to agree.  
"I will turn you into a vampire. It is the only way to keep safe," He said, positioning his body to face Elise.  
"I don't know. Why would you turn me personally?"  
"Creator and vampire have a certain bond. I can sense where you are and some other things. This way I can keep you safe."

Elise thought this over in her head. Carefully deciding what she should do.  
"I don't have a choice in the matter." She realised.  
"No you don't but you can choose who changes you. Myself, Leif, Khan or Rhys." Ash smiled – a small pitiful smile.  
"Fine I choose you. When though?" Elise asked, inching her chair away slightly. Was she really willing to turn herself into one of those creatures? To have the crazed blood lust ? To be included in their war? But like Ash said, she didn't have a choice. Ash checked the clock that hung next to the door.  
"We will do it now," He answered. Elise swallowed nervously before pushing herself out of the chair.  
"Let's go then."

Ash slightly raised an eyebrow.  
'I'm supposed how well you are taking this." He said calmly as he stood up.  
"Like you said, I don't have a choice in the matter," Elise replied. Truthfully, she was going to make an escape. She remembered the way to the front door from here and she was going to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Ash nodded towards her and then they left the room together.


End file.
